Whether you Like it or Not
by Fractis
Summary: I promise I'll make you love me.


_**Whether You Like it or Not**_  
Word count: 1,166  
Characters: 1p!fem!Canada (Marguerite), 2p!Italy (Luciano)  
Pairing: Itacan?  
Notes: Het, human!AU, based on the assumption that the 2p!s are darker than the originals.  
Warnings: Involves a slightly yandere Italy, mentions of murder, mentions of the 1p!s, forced marriages, a mafia!Italy (hey, it's a 2p!), and just creepiness all around (damn, those nicknames).

I'm just going to put it as complete, but I can continue it later if there's enough interest.

* * *

"What could my _farfalla_ be doing here?"

He leans against the wall beside her, decked out in a full tuxedo, a smirk resting on his tanned face. He doesn't look to her, but out to the crowd. Red orbs move from person to person, analyzing them carefully, looking for dangers to her, dangers to _them_.

Wide violet eyes flicker to the brunette while a shaky smile plays itself across her lips. She leans against the wall herself, taking a tiny sip from the amber drink in her now trembling, once calm, hand.

"Is that a-any of your business?"

"Of course it is. I have to protect you, don't I?"

"I don't need p-protection. If I needed protection from anything, it's from y-you-"

"-Tch, really darling? Is that any way to treat your_ fiance_?"

The drink in her shaking hand is swirled around, eyes move from the man to the rippling liquid. Her fingers slip. It crashes to the floor, but the clatter is lost within the sounds of the chattering crowd. Her mouth thins while she mourns the loss of her precious whiskey, her only comfort.

His smirk grows wider and he inches closer towards her, hand brushing against her waist. She's shaking a little more visibly now.

"Nervous?"

"...Go t-to h-hell." **_get away from me Luciano._**

He laughs, a low, dark chuckle, "Not without you darling."

She stiffens her jaw and whispers to him, terror present in cold eyes, "We've talked about this-"

His full lips form a pout and he moves to put an arm around her to pull her closer to him, against his chest. Her body gives a sickened shudder. His pout remains while he nuzzles his face into her soft, blonde hair. "-But why can't you love me, like you loved him? Why can't you learn to love me?"

"Because you killed Lovin-"

"-Look Marguerite, I did it for _us_. Besides, everything is better now- no? You're not on the streets, you're fed, you have power, you have money. What more could you want?"

"Love."

He chuckles again, somewhat angrily this time. His dark eyes flicker with an unknown emotion. Hate, jealousy?

Hurt?

"But you do have love, _I love you_. And we're _lovers_ after all, aren't we?" **_can't you just forget about him, can't you just forget?_**

A soft, dry laugh comes from her parted lips. Fingers clamp together underneath his arms in an effort to keep herself from shaking. "We're not lovers. We- we're not..."

"You sounded a little unsure there, _piccolo uccello_." the Italian man grasps his arms tighter around her.

There's silence for a while and her eyes becomes wider and wider. Her body trembles a little more the longer the time she's kept in his gasp, unable to move. He watches her fingers clutch at the skimpy red dress he had '_suggested_' and try to pull it down more; try to cover herself more. A smirk crosses his lips.

**_'Don't look at me, don't touch me. Leave me alone. Please.'_**

To others, it looks like a game between the couple. A cute, playful, teasing game.

Not at all.

She's fearful, scared, **_terrified_** of him. He knows.

She knows.

He loves it. It's cute to him, adorable, endearing even. She looks so much like a butterfly trapped in a spider's web. His little bird, caught in his barbed wire with wondrously bleeding wings and terrified eyes. His little butterfly, fastened to a board with pins through its glittering, faintly fluttering wings. His to hold, his to watch, his to break and tear apart.

She knows that.

He knows that.

Her unravels his arms from around her, and catches a small, pale hand in his tight grasp. Red eyes look into hers, holding her still like how two pins hold an insect. They are her downfall.

She wishes they weren't.

"Let's go outside, hn? I want to talk to you more...privately."

"N-no, I-I..."

"Hm? What was that?"

"Nothing L-Luciano."

A lie, a terrible, bold faced lie.

His teeth curl into that terrible, commonplace smirk, the one he wears when he gets what he wants. And he _always _gets what he wants, there's just no stopping him. He wants, he gets. It was a simple concept, simple enough to understand. A terrible one, but a simple one. She (stupidly) hadn't understood before, but now she did. He had _made_ her understand. He had _taught her a lesson_, harshly, cruelly. Simply because he could, simply because he _'needed' _her to.

She wishes she hadn't been so weak.

His hand tightens upon hers and he whispers to her, seductively, alluringly. The same voice that had drawn her in in the first place.

"Well then, we should move to the garden now. Shouldn't we?"

He's asking for an answer, he's pretending she had a choice in the first place.

She hears giggles from girls nearby, covering their mouths while letting out little 'aww's and 'go get him's. She sighs.

"...Y-yes."

His smirk widens and he tugs her along, out of the mansion, out of the warmth and light and pleasant smells, into the dark garden that leaves a sickeningly metallic ring in her nostrils.

The plants that crawl up the towering steel fence hiss down at her, telling her that if she leaves, he'll only drag her back. If she leaves, there will be consequences, terrible consequences; and it will be guaranteed that he'll never let her out of his sight again.

She knows it's true.

She wishes it wasn't.

A white bench, sterile and gleaming in the moonlight, beckons to the both of them, telling them to sit and stay and remain there for who knows how long. He guides her to it, pulling gently on her hand and luring her forward with piercing eyes. He pats the place next to him.

She sits.

He smiles at her, eyes flickering with some kind of fondness.

"Now, I know that this isn't what you want-" her eyes fill with hope at the sentence

"-Ah, t-that's righ-"

"-But it's what _I want. _I want _you_. Besides, you have a debit to pay to the mafia." and diminish in emotion, becoming dull.

Her jaw tightens and she bows her head, lip trembling. Teeth clench together and she reaches up her hands to cover her face.

"This will pay it off in full."

A sob comes out from her lips.

His eyebrows furrow and his smile slides off his face. Once again, he reaches for her, pulling her close to him. She doesn't shudder, she can't.

"Don't look so sad _uccello_, things will be fine. You'll see."

"You'll come to love me, overtime."

**_Whether you like it or not._**

* * *

Yeah, um, I don't know where this came from.

I don't know what was with the couple either, I mean, I don't even ship them yes I do and yet this still happened?

Idk anymore.

But I hope you got some enjoyment out of this, even if it was kinda weird?

Yeah.

░░░▒▒▒▓▓▓▓ Translations (courtesy of google translate, sorry that's all I have :/ ) ▓▓▓▓▒▒▒░░░

_Farfalla- _Butterfly  
_Piccolo uccello_- Little bird  
_Uccello_- Bird


End file.
